Love is the death of us all
by I don't do damseling
Summary: Iggy is shot, one shot, FIGGY, don't approve don't read


No one saw the bullet coming that was destined to end their brother's and lover's life. They were nearly 3,000 feet up and looked no more than small flying birds to people on the ground.

That was their mistake. When they were up so high they let their guard down and goofed off. None of them were on guard. Not even Fang.

Fang was flying beside Iggy, a soft smile on his face. He and Iggy had been secretly dating for almost a month now, and they couldn't be happier together.

They let their wings brush affectionately against each others as they flew, occasionally nudging the other.

Iggy smiled blissfully, his unseeing eyes trained on the ground. Fang had a soft smile of his own, unbelievably happy to just be next to his lover.

Max didn't even notice. Neither did Angel, Nudge, or Gazzy. They were just playing and hanging out like they normally did.

They were on their way to California, having just vacationed in Florida. As they flew over Utah they began to drift down, the hot summer air exhausting them.

They got reckless.

No one noticed the black truck following behind them. No one noticed as a gun was put out the window and pointed at the blind bird kid.

Everyone noticed the gunshot.

Fang looked over when he heard a soft gasp from his best friend and lover.

Iggy had a shocked look on his face, his hand over a growing blossom of blood from the middle of his chest.

The shock of it made Iggy forget to flap and he began to plummet. Fang dove down without hesitation, grapping Iggy's wrist and holding him close, flipping over so that Fang was the one who hit the ground, his wings crushing painfully beneath him.

The others followed quickly behind, landing. Max went straight to yelling orders for bandages and trying to figure out how to fix Iggy.

Fang knew it was too late though. The bullet had never come out, and was lodged deep inside Iggy's chest. Fang couldn't help the small sobs that broke his chest.

Iggy's eyes were trained right over Fang's shoulder. He was already panting form the pain. The blood had begun to pool beneath him.

For someone who had just been shot, he was surprisingly calm. He gently held Fang's hand, whispering to where his voice was barely audible. "Fang, make them leave.. I.. Only want.. you here.."

Fang nodded, biting his lip. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "Max! You and the others should go to town and get pain killers and more bandages. I'll take care of Iggy."

Max, not knowing how dark the situation was, nodded. "Ok, we'll be back soon." She and the others jumped up and flew quickly away, leaving the two teenage lovers alone in the middle of nowhere.

Fang gently strokes Iggy's face, tears having begun to drip down Iggy's cheeks.

Iggy smiles weakly at Fang, keeping his free hand inside of Fang's. "I.. Love you... So much…"

Fang sobs bitterly. "I love you too. I-I should have told you sooner.. I got you something.. At the last town we stopped at, because I don't ever want to be without you." He reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the small promise ring he had gotten. "I-I couldn't afford an engagement ring it was too expensive.."

Iggy couldn't help but grin softly, laying his head on Fang's shoulder. "You.. didn't have to.."

Fang holds Iggy in his lap, stroking his hair. "I wanted to." He gently slides the ring onto Iggy's finger, kissing Iggy's fingertips after it's on.

Iggy smiles softly, beginning to wince with every breath. He gently strokes Fang's cheek, not realizing that he was smearing blood across his face. "I-I'm…..s-sorry.."

Fang hiccups softly with a sob. "D-Don't say that. I-It w-wasn't you're fault."

Iggy smiles weakly, his cloudy blue eyes beginning to fade. He uses the last of his strength to lean up and press his lips to Fang's.

He shared his last breath with Fang in the kiss, Fang looking into the soft blue orbs as the faded to nothing.

Fang knew it was over. He couldn't live without Iggy. They had always been together. Iggy was the only one he had ever opened up to. He kissed the corpse of his lover, laying him on the sand gently as he reached behind him for his pocket knife, still crusted with blood from the last rabbit he had killed for dinner the night before.

He didn't think twice as he slid the blade deep into each of his wrists, wincing slightly. He sat back down and lay beside Iggy's body. It had already begun to get cold, Fang noted, despite the blazing heat. He wrapped his arms around the body beside him.

Fang spoke his last words as he closed his eyes, holding his lover close.

"I'm coming with you, my Iggy."


End file.
